


Dance with the Devil

by Evillaughter



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I wanted to write a dance scene, Its been a while since i wrote this so idk, feelings! yay! i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillaughter/pseuds/Evillaughter
Summary: Rem and Ritsuka dance.





	

His vibrant eyes glowed bright in the dim lighting of the school's gym. Decorations were everywhere for the school dance, making the entire room look like a dream. But it was all dull in comparison to the magnificent devil before her.

"Ritsuka," he called out in his velvety voice. Lindo and Azuna were tense behind the red headed girl.

Ritsuka could feel everyone's eyes burning through her. She had gotten used to these stares, since she relied on the Council President's power of influence to help search for her Mom. But this time it felt all the more intense.

"Yes, Council President?"

He tilted his head to the side in amusement. A hint of a smile gracing his lips. The girl's older brother was about ready to exorcise this guy, but couldn't for fear of causing a scene with so many people around. This demon was up to no good. Why else would he wish to be around her in such a public place were he knew the exorcist wouldn't do anything to endanger so many humans.

Rem held out his hand and performed a small bow. "May I have this dance?" He requested, nothing short of polite.

Ritsuka blushed. "He may be up to something," Azuna whispered in her ear, resting a hand on her arm. The blond sent a glare at the boy before them, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Lindo moved to stand between the two girls and the Student Council President. "Why don't you leave my sister alone?" He said in a threatening low tone.

"Nii-san!"

"Shhh," Azuna told her, as if she were shushing a child.

Rem kept his guarded blank expression. "I do not mean any harm to her at the moment. I am merely asking for a dance."

"Stop being rude!" Ritsuka scolded her brother. She tore away from her friend and moved to stand by Rem. "Its only a dance, Nii-san. I'll be fine."

Lindo fixed her with a hard glare which she returned with a glower and a pout that made her more adorable than fierce.

Rem eyed her warily. There it was again. That heat in his chest. A flood of warmth coursing through his veins that he knew was her doing. Was she unaware of the sorcery she was using on him now?

"No harm shall befall her in my care," Rem stated. "You have my word."

"A devil's word is meaningless."

"Nii-san, you can keep an eye on us the entire time."

"Lindo," Rem said. "It is only one song."

Lindo didn't get a chance to reply. The blond devil grabbed Ritsuka by the hand and led her toward the dancing area. "Ritsuka!"

Students parted to either side of their path, watching with curiosity as their cold "Master Rem" held this mysterious girl's hand. They could never remember her, only that her name was one often summoned by the Student Council.

A slow dance began to play. Couples began to swish and sway around them, though they kept their distance. She could still make out some of what they were saying, even from where she was.

"So it's true!"

"I told you there was something going on!"

"Master Remm!"

"Is that the girl he's always summoning?"

"Is she even worthy of him?"

"How dare he, the creepy bastard!"

"That's the Arlond heir for you."

Ritsuka was ready to go hide somewhere once the talking began, her blush turning a deep crimson. Rem looked around the crowd, noticing the demons watching him enviously. He held the girl who had bewitched them all. If they were even to make an advance to steal her away, she would only run for his protection. He smirked, Urie, Shiki, and even Mage flinching.

Rem put a hand under the girl's chin, gently raising her face so she could look him in the eye. "Ritsuka."

Her gold eyes met his with such innocence it drove him mad. He should wish to destroy her, break her to bits and pieces until she submitted to him. And a part of him did. He wanted to rip that innocence from her, ever since the first day he met her.

But there was also a part that couldn't bear the thought. He admired her stubbornness. She was a challange to master, even without realizing it. Even if she hadn't been the key to the grimoire, he couldn't say he would stay away.

So he gave her a soft smile, one that made her all the more flushed. "Just ignore their words."

She stared at him a moment, her lips parted ever so slightly. Oh, how tempted he was to press his own against them. He could feel his heart racing wildly, like the horses of hell were on a stampede within him.

"Yes, Student Council President."

The way she addressed him was too formal, making a part of him feel incomplete.

"Rem." He told her, his voice a bit harsh.

"What?"

He gave her a small smile. "Rem," he repeated. "We are fellow students, are we not?"

Ritsuka bit her bottom lip, unsure. Rem always gave off an atmosphere that commanded respect. To request being addressed so informally was uncharacteristic of him. But she nodded and gave him a large smile. "Okay!"

"But-"

Rem tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

Ritsuka bowed her head in embarrassment. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear her heart beating at a rapid tempo. The delightful sound was music to his ears.

And then in a small whisper she spoke, "I don't dance."

The devil nearly laughed. How could such a graceful creature not know how to dance? And if she didn't dance, why had she agreed to dance with him. "I'll show you."

He guided her hands, placing one on his shoulder and keeping the other intertwined with his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly began to sway in time with the music.

"Just follow me," he whispered into her ear.

At the punch table, a very unhappy Student Council watched the two swaying happily in each others arms.

"Poor, poor human. She has fallen into the mercy of a devil," Shiki cooed in that sadistic way of his. "At least an angel wouldn't hurt her too badly."

"You seem to have forgotten that you have fallen for a reason," the other two reminded him.

Shiki grinned mischievously in response.

Mage frowned. "What's wrong with her. Woman usually can't resist someone as strong as myself."

Urie laughed. "But you fail at charming her with romance and sweet words," he told him. "All girls love you to whisper sweet nothings in her ear."

The larger devil gave a curt laugh. "But Rem doesn't waste his time with any of that. He's actually rather cold and has that whole superiority-complex thing going on."

Shiki shrugged. "Its a wonder she can even tolerate him."

"She's changing him," Urie stated. "She's thawing that ice heart of his."

"Ha!" Mage snorted. "Rem would never render himself so weak!"

"Yes," Shiki added. "That would be very unlike him."

Of course, Urie knew it was true. After so long being a womanizing devil, he knew what was happening to Rem. He was slowly breaking, his impossible façade shattering to bits. And all because of that girl. She didn't even notice the effects she was having on him, making her all the more delectable.

"Either way, I'll lay claim to her in the end," they all said in usion.

On the other side of the room, an exorcist was being held back by a small blond.

"Don't cause a scene, Lindo!" Azuna told the redheaded man. She had a firm grasp on his arm, despite being smaller than him.

"He's touching Ritsuka with his filthy hands!"

Azuna sighed. "I'm worried too, but he won't do anything to her. Not now at least."

"How can you be so sure, Azuna?!" Lindo snapped. The devil held his sister close. Too close for his liking. And the way she was looking at the bastard, like he was somehow capable of returning those feeling.

"She's being watched by two exorcists who will be pissed if she somehow gets harmed."

Lindo looked at her, taking in a deep breath. "Okay, fine. You got a point." He cast another glance at his little sister only to see the devil resting his head on her shoulder in a rather intimate way.

He growled, about to make his way over there when Azuna tugged on him again. "Calm down, Lindo!"

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was a little surprised. Rem didn't say anything, just stayed like that, his head against her's, nuzzling into her hair like a puppy.

Her grip on his hand tightened subconsciously. She didn't even realize it until he entwined his fingers with hers. He took a deep, shaky breath. The hand placed on his shoulder slid lower, pressed against his chest. His heart beat rapidly.

"What are you?"

She was startled by the sudden question whispered into her ear. He sounded so calm, why was his heart beating so quickly? "What?"

He closed his eyes in relaxation, though she couldn't see him do so. "What are you to make even I, the Arlond heir, feel so unsure and warm inside?"

Rem's words were soft spoken and calm, but that wasn't what struck her. His voice, usually so guarded, sounded breathless and vulnerable.

She was at a loss for words. And the lack of a response forced him to pull away. The sight of him left Ritsuka breathless.

The ghost of a smirk was on his lips, his features soft and relaxed as they swayed in time to the music. His bright cyan eyes were darker and his pupils dilated, drunk on the moment.

At this point in time, Rem could now understand why humans so adored their emotions. For the first time in his life, he felt free. Like he could do anything and there was no precautions to take, no consequences to suffer. This was a dangerous feeling, one many humans have died at the hand of.

But why did something so dangerous feel so amazing?

Ritsuka was looking up at him with those golden orbs of her's and he couldn't help himself. His hand released hers removing itself to take place under her chin, lifting it gently so he wouldn't hurt her.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, not expecting his actions, but her eyes soon fluttered close.

It was a sweet kiss. Something simple and innocent that had to have been made in the heavens, something he as a devil should be unworthy to touch. Neither one made a move to deepen the kiss, too afraid to ruin the moment or freak out the other.

They were in their own little reality, lost to the deafening silence until the first wolf whistle rang out throughout the gym. All the students, and even the teachers, were watching the couple with curiosity and most even began to cheer.

Ritsuka blushed a bright red. When had all the attention turned on them?

She gave a small bow. "Thank you for the dance, Rem,"she said shyly. And just like that, she was gone.

Rem couldn't even help but smile as he saw her take off. She was adorable. And no matter how badly everyone seemed to be after her, demons and vampires alike, he knew one simple fact.

Ritsuka belonged to him, and him alone.


End file.
